


I'm gonna be careful I promise

by xXKittySlayerXx



Series: League of legends one shots [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood and Injury, Caretaking, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKittySlayerXx/pseuds/xXKittySlayerXx
Summary: Vi is badly hurt and is scared for her life, but he recieves help from someone unexpected.
Relationships: Sett & Vi
Series: League of legends one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055885
Kudos: 1





	I'm gonna be careful I promise

Vi ran into the nearest bush. She was breathing heavily and the wound on her stomach was bleeding like hell. She was badly injured and had no idea how she would be able to return to the fountain in this state. She was ganking mid, but Viktor was nowhere to be found and that fucking Nocturne dived her under a tourette. She was trembling and her vision was getting blurry. Suddenly she heard the bush next to her move. She panicked. In this state she would barely be able to defend herself. She whispered with shaking voice "is someone there?". Suddenly Sett, who was on enemy team, jumped on top of her. She was about to scream when he pressed his big, warm hands on her mouth making he quiet. He whispered in low husky voice "be quiet, please. Im not here to kill you, Viktor is out there and I can't defend myself in this state...just look at me" she looked into his teary eyes. His face was covered in blood, he had his hand cut open and he had bullet wound in his shoulder. She gently whispered "how about we leave? I don't wanna die here...". 

Sett slowly smiled and picked Vi into his strong arms. She felt she was about to pass out. "Thank you Sett, I owe one to you...". Her eyes closed as her head fell on his exposed muscular chest. 

Sett gently held her close so she wouldn't fall and carried her to his own fountain. Viktor was nowhere to be seen. Akali shot him confused look. "What are you doing, Sett? She is the enemy!" Sett frowned at her "not your business, worry about Viktor, alright?"

Sett gently carried injured Vi into his apartment back at their base. She was bleeding a lot. He knew he was injured too, but she was the priority. He laid her down on his bed and she slowly woke up. "S..Sett?". He smiled at her, bandages and medical supplies in hand. She whispered "don't you need fixing up too?". He hushed her with his hand "I'm fine so far, you are way worse right now". Vi always thought Sett was rough and careless, but seeing him now she felt safe and sound in his arms. He gently grabbed the bottom of her shirt. "May I? I don't wanna disrespect you in any way, Vi". She shivered under his warm arms as she nodded, "Do anything you need to do to heal it, okay?". He gently takes off her shirt, very carefully peeling the fabric off of the hurt place. She hissed a bit in pain and he whispered "Do you want something to drink or anything? I want you to feel comfortable so it won't hurt so bad". She shook her head, she had everything she could have want right now. Sett gently soaked all of the blood from the wound and whispered "I'm gonna have to take off your bra now, so can you sit up". Vi gently sat up and Sett immediately supported her. She felt his arms around her body and opened the clasp on her back. He was skilled and it left Vi wondering how many times he has done this in a different setting. She couldn't deny she likes Sett. He was tall, muscular and his warm nature was a pleasant surprise. He took off her bra and his eyes for a second flicked to her breasts. She blushed a bit and he whispered "sorry, i can't help it, youre beautiful".  
Despite the bullet wound on his shoulder and the broken nose he was starting to get a bit aroused. He had beautiful girl in front of him and was stripping her down. He was usually rough to his girls. But with Vi...he wanted to be gently...he wanted to make her feel good and happy, he wanted to make her feel safe. He took out desinfection and whispered "It's gonna hurt...but I have to do it sadly...grab on my hand to squeeze on something, okay?" He placed his hand on hers and gently started patting the wound with soaked towel. She squeezed his hand and gently moaned from pain. When Sett was done he took out bandage and started wrapping it around her torso. At one moment he stopped. He saw tears on Vi's cheek and gently wiped them off. She looked into his gorgeous eyes. They stayed like that for a second before she blushed and whispered "now it's my turn to take care of you," she smiled, "lay down please."  
Sett laid down on his back and closed his eyes. He just enjoyed her touch on his almost naked body. Her hands were surprisingly soft for someone who fights so much. When she was done she whispered, "normally i wouldnt suggest this, but you seem so cold...and since you have only one bed... wanna cuddle to warm up?"  
He didn't care anymore. He grabbed her beautiful face into his hands and finally kissed her. Her lips were soft and wet and she immediately returned the kiss. He gently let his hands go to her big breasts while the kiss became more passionate and rough. He was turned on. Like a lot. She gently rubbed his thighs as he slid his hand down her underwear. She was very wet already and that was enough to make him fully hard. He gently whispered in her ear, "I don't wanna hurt you in any way, what do you wanna do?".  
She looked at him with hungry expression "I want you to fuck me..." with those words she laid down on her belly with her ass in the air ready to be fucked by Setts throbbing dick. He felt himself get wet over that view. He took off his pants and gently rubbed the tip of his dick against her wet, warm entrance. She was gorgeous and it was driving him crazy. He gently pushed his length in and starting moving. Her moans of pleasure were like music to his ears. So gull of lust and enjoyment. He picked up the pace, grabbing her hips into his hands and thrusting against them. It felt like nothing before. She was shaking underneath him and he felt himself getting closer to the edge. He leaned in and whispered "do you want me to cum inside of you...?". She was almost unable to speak from how good the big vastayan cock felt, but she managed to breath out "n..no, on my butt..pl-please". He nodded and kept fucking her hard. It felt way better than any of the girls he fucked before. He was getting really close, his moans getting louder and louder. When he was really close, he pulled out and covered her big gorgeous butt in cum. "Fuck Vi....this is so fucking hot..."  
He wasn't used to caring whether his parter came or not, but this time it was different. He licked his fingers and kept touching her making her squirm and shake under his touch. "Sett...Sett fuck it feels so good...Ah..I'm getting close...please..."  
He felt her body tightening around her as she was getting closer. He picked up the pace as she moaned so loud and arched her back "GOD IM CUMMING SETT". He felt warm fluid pour down his hand as he smiled at her "Did it feel good?" she shyly nodded and smiled at him. He was glad he made her feel good and teasingly licked his fingers "you taste amazing, you know?". She smiled at him and kissed his lips still tasting her fluids on them. He gently hugged her, "please promise me I won't ever have to fight you...". She giggled "Sadly not my call, but I promise if we do I'll be gentle." she added a little wink.


End file.
